


When Longing isn't Enough

by ProteinBlob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Korrasami breakup, Lolicon, MILF, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Korra just got over a breakup with Asami and confides in Pema. Unfortunately, the Avatar can't help but catch feelings for the older woman.
Relationships: Ikki/Korra (Avatar), Jinora/Pema (Avatar), Korra/Pema (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Korra sat in the meditation garden on Air Temple island, amongst all the other air benders. She hoped this would help clear her mind, forget about any unpleasantness that happened between her and Asami on their ‘vacation’. After Kuvira’s defeat and the Spirit World portals opening across the world, the two of them had made their way there. They promised each other that they would be the best girlfriends that either of them could be.

However, it didn’t seem it was meant to be, what with them bickering every hour or so over where they should go to, what they’re going to do once they get back to Republic City, whether they should even be together. It baffled Korra, they got along so well before this, what happened? The two decided a break was in order, to see if this was what they truly wanted.

Sweat ran down her forehead as she tried to remain calm and focused, but those moments of frustration got to her and she got up from the grounds in a silent huff. She could feel herself tensing up at the memory of her time with her. Not wanting to interrupt the other air benders’ meditation, she hurriedly tiptoed her way away from the grounds.

As she went off, Naga followed after her, the polar bear-dog whimpering softly as she sensed her master’s confusion and frustration. She rubbed her head against the woman’s side, hoping it would provide some comfort.

“I’m fine, girl. Just need some time to myself.” She tried to assure the animal, petting behind her ears before pulling away. “Go on and play with the kids. I’ll be alright.” She practically commanded, but the polar bear-dog obliged, head hung slightly as she backed away, heading over to where the airbender kids usually hung out on the island.

She decided that the dock was the most private place she could be at the moment. The Avatar sat at the edge, staring at Republic City, listening to the sound of Satomobiles honking, people yelling from their Satomobiles, dammit, even listening to the city she couldn’t shake away the thought of the heiress.

She bowed her head, now just peering into the water, her own reflection looking back as she did. This was what she wanted, right? Her and Asami would move past all this and their relationship could only get better. At least, that’s what she told herself.

Korra did find something attractive about Asami, the way she would thrust herself into danger for her, her technical knowhow that she would only register a few words of, how fantastic she looked when the two of them were ready to fight. So then what was the problem? Did she…not love her anymore?

“Everything okay here, dear?” 

Korra turned behind her, seeing the matriarch of the island, Pema standing behind her. She had a concerned expression on her face, hands clasped together as she gazed at the young woman.

“Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I’m fine, Pema.” Korra assured, standing up now, looking Pema in the eyes as she did. “I just wanted to be alone for a bit is all.” She said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can leave you be. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Pema backed away, starting to make her way back to the temple.

This was Korra’s chance, Pema was in a relationship, and a rather long one at that, maybe she could shed some light on her situation.

“Wait, Pema! I uh…could you actually stay, please?” She asked, watching her turn back around towards her. “I mean, if you’re busy or whatever, it’s fine.”

“No, no! I’d be happy to stay, dear.” She assured with a grin, seeing how the relief of it made Korra’s face light up.

“What’s going on, Korra?” She asked, sitting beside her, legs crossed as she turned to the young woman.

Korra took a deep breath, looking down at the ground in front of her, hugging her knees. “Pema, you and Tenzin don’t always get along, right?” She turned to the other, hoping that the frustration and confusion she felt was natural.

“Oh, of course, dear. Why? Is it something with you and Asami?” Pema reached over to rest a hand on the other’s shoulder.

Though, she didn’t feel like admitting it then, Tenzin and she were in a bit of a rough patch at the moment. He was always out with the other air benders, travelling around the world to see if either they could find more of them, or to check on other air bender tribes. It frustrated Pema a bit, but she did understand her husband’s devotion to his heritage. But surely that doesn’t mean she couldn’t miss him, right?

“It’s just…I thought that our vacation to the Spirit World would help us get along better, strengthen our relationship and stuff. But now it just feels like we’re always arguing and bugging each other, I’m worried that it wasn’t meant to be or something.” Korra confessed, feeling Pema’s assuring rubs on her back.

“Oh, dear, lots of relationships start off that way. I mean, Tenzin and I had our differences at first. We would yell and argue at each other, have fight after fight, but as time went on, we both learned how to be with each other.” She said, her hand slowing down and resting on the other’s shoulder.

Korra took a deep breath, looking out over Republic City once more. Maybe she should try and call Asami. Maybe they could clear up whatever went on with each other before.

“Thanks, Pema. I think you really helped a lot.” She turned to the other with a smile, which made the older woman chuckle with a blush.

“Oh, no problem, Korra. I’m happy to hear it.” She watched Korra stand back up, making her way back towards the temple, intent on conversing with Asami.

Pema stood up, watching the Avatar go, making her own way back, heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Pema had finished preparing food for the acolytes, a medley of cooked and uncooked vegetables from the gardens behind the temple. She also had some fruit salad prepared for those wanting something sweeter. Pitchers of water and juice were prepared as well.

She peeked into the dining hall, seeing the acolytes start marching inside, talking amongst each other and sitting down in front of the tables.

However, she noticed that Korra was sitting by herself, head hung low as she stared at the table. She didn’t even see the kids sitting with her. Then again, they were typically late for lunch.

She decided to go out and talk with her; she sat in front of Korra on the mat. “Hey, dear. Is everything alright?” She asked, making Korra look up at her, showing her swollen, red eyes. Pema gasped softly at the sight, reaching over to cup her face.

“Oh, dear, what happened?” She asked, making Korra freeze up at the sudden, concerned touch; she didn’t pull away, however.

“I called Asami…” She started, making the woman hum curiously.

“Yes? How did it go?”

The Avatar gave a low, uncertain hum. “…She said that she thought she wanted to be with me but said it would be better if we were just friends.” She gave a soft sniffle as she wiped her eye quick.

“Oh, you poor thing.” She leaned over the table, pulling Korra in for a hug.

“There, there, it’s alright, Korra.” She assured blindly, rubbing her back as she did. She could feel Korra start to hug back, leaning against her as she did.

“Did…Did I do something wrong, Pema?” Korra asked, worried and scared as she muffled into her shoulder.

“I just said that I wanted to talk about us, and what she wanted to do about us. Then she said that she thought we’d be better as being just friends.” She explained, pulling Pema in tighter.

The older woman let out a low grunt as she felt the other’s strong arms around her. She didn’t pull away, though, letting the other hold her for as long as she needed.

“Korra, you didn’t do anything wrong. Maybe Asami just wasn’t sure about you two being together.” She suggested, feeling Korra start to let go.

She watched as Korra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling some more. She tilted her head up slightly, looking Pema in the eyes.

Pema grabbed a napkin off the table, leaning forward to start drying up Korra’s face. “Trust me, Korra, as someone who’s dealt with and seen their fair share of break ups, this is the most ideal situation.” She set the napkin down.

“I just…I really thought we would be good together.”

“And I get that. And you have a right to be upset about it. But trust me, you don’t have the right to tell Asami that she has to be with you.”

“I know that, but it still makes me upset.” Korra sighed.

Pema stared at her for a few more seconds before taking her hand, “Do you wanna help me serve lunch, dear? It could take your mind off it.” She smiled hopefully.

“…Yeah, alright.” Korra agreed, staggering back to her feet as she followed behind Pema to the kitchen.

What a sweet woman Pema was, so considerate of Korra, and most everyone, and not asking much in return. Korra picked up a few plates from the kitchen, heading back to the dinning hall with Pema, who also was carrying food. The acolytes thanked the two, some asking Korra if she was alright, but she dismissed them. Korra could feel herself focusing less on what happened between her and Asami. The two kept bringing out dishes and drinks until all of them were eating.

Once they were done, Korra and Pema went back to the kitchen, washing their hands. Korra looked less distraught, her eyes less puffy as she cleaned her hands, splashing some water on her face too. “Dear, you can go out and eat, I’m all fine here.” Pema assured, turning to the other.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping out a bit more.” Korra said, drying her hands up as she stepped away from the sink.

“I’m positive, get yourself something to eat.” Pema assured, pouring herself a glass of water as she leaned against the counter.

“Alright. If you say so. Thanks a lot, Pema. You’re the best.” She gave her a quick smile before heading to the dining room, sitting where she was before. As she did, the four Airbender kids entered, excitedly sitting with Korra. Naga entered with them, nuzzling on the ground with her as Korra got ready to eat.

Pema watched them from the kitchen, a relieved smile on her face as she did. Korra was a sweet girl, and brave to boot. She knew she didn’t have a right to get too involved with her and Asami, but quietly she wondered why the heiress saw her and didn’t think she was worth it.

After lunch, all the acolytes left the dinning room, heading back to meditation or their dorms. The airbender Pema stepped in to pick up the remaining plates and cups, ready to wash them.

“Need some help?”

Pema turned to see Korra standing beside her, already carrying a few dishes.

“Korra, dear, you’ve already done so much.” Pema remarked, a faint blush on her face.

“I mean, I don’t really have anything else to do. Besides, it’s the least I could do for you.” The Avatar began picking up some more plates and cups.

“Oh, Korra, you’re a darling.” Pema smiled, picking up the rest of the dishes and bringing them back to the kitchen with Korra.

Once they picked up all the dishes, the two went to the sink to clean them up. They both had a used plate in their hand as they began to clean.

“Korra, you really don’t need to do this, you know? I’m used to cleaning up after everyone.” Pema said as she scrubbed a plate.

“Exactly. You deserve some help, Pema, especially after everything you’ve done for all of us.” Korra was cleaning her own dish as she turned to Pema. Once she was finished with the plate, she dried it and put it in a cupboard.

Pema looked down at the sink, her cheeks flushed at the other’s words. “Thank you, Korra. It really does make me feel good to know I’m appreciated.”

The Avatar cocked an eyebrow, grabbing another dish and began cleaning. “What do you mean? Do you not usually feel appreciated?”

Pema closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her as she dried up the washed-up dish and put it away. “It’s not that. I mean, I certainly do get thanks from the others and whatnot, but it isn’t the same as what you’re doing.”

Korra nodded in understanding, “Has no one else offered to help you clean up?”

“Well, Tenzin used to help me, but that was before the Harmonic Convergence gave us a new wave of air benders and whatnot. I swear, he’s hardly ever here.” She moved on to cleaning a cup.

Korra hummed lowly, cleaning her own dishes as she looked down at the sink. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Oh, don’t be. I understand that he’s excited about this, and he’s much more of an air bender than me.” She chuckled lowly, still looking down at the dishes. “I just wish he would call me sometime at least…”

Korra turned to the other, looking at her worriedly, resting the dish on the counter. “…Pema, you are an amazing woman, and I’m happy that I know you.”

The older woman turned to the Avatar, her face lighting up even more hearing those words. “Korra, stop, you’re making me blush!” She turned away, giggling.

“I think Tenzin is lucky to have a wife like you.” She added playfully, watching as it made Pema giggle even more, trying to cover her face.

Watching Pema look so happy and giddy to be complimented filled Korra with a joy and satisfaction that she wasn’t sure how to describe.

“You’re a talented, beautiful, smart, amazing woman, Pema.” The Avatar grinned.

“Oh, stop it. I’m so old.” Pema retorted between flustered giggles.

“It’s true though!” Korra assured firmly, taking a step towards her.

She reached out to her, clasping her shoulder lightly, making the woman gasp, turning to Korra.

Korra looked into Pema’s eyes, which stared back at hers as she rests her hand on her shoulder. Why was her heart racing? Why was her face getting red from the other’s stare?

“Korra.” Pema spoke up, snapping the Avatar out of her daze. Korra pulled her hand away, looking to the side, embarrassed.

“Sorry.” She said, taking a few steps back as she turned towards the sink, grabbing another dirty dish to clean.

“It’s alright, dear.” Pema said awkwardly, cleaning her own cup. Why was Korra looking at her like that? She wasn’t doing what she thought she was doing, right?

No! Don’t entertain that thought! You’re a married woman, and you can’t even think about that sort of thing. Even if your husband has been gone for almost two months…

“…Thank you, Korra. Those words did mean a lot to me.”

The flustered Avatar turned back to the other woman, seeing a content smile on her face.

“No problem, Pema.” She returned, finishing up the last dish, setting it in the cupboard as she started to make her way out the back door.

“Hey, Jinora, why are you in front of the kitchen?” Ikki asked, making the young acolyte jump in place. She quickly turned to Ikki and covered her mouth, hoping their mom didn’t hear her, causing the young girl to muffle against her palm.

“Just please be quiet.” She said, letting go of Ikki, watching the other pout at her.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered, trying to peek into the kitchen. “Is mom making something special?” Jinora pulled Ikki back to where she was.

“No, but I suspect something interesting is starting to happen with mom.” She mused, getting the other’s attention.

“Is she getting a haircut or something? Or wait, is she gonna have _another_ baby?” Ikki asked with slight frustration.

“No, Ikki. Well, I mean…probably not.” Jinora peeked in the kitchen, watching Pema humming to herself as she began putting away dishes.

“I overheard mom and Korra talking to each other earlier, almost like flirting.” She said, making Ikki gasp softly.

“Wait, do you think they’re…ya know…”

“No, I don’t. I mean, at least not yet.” Jinora answered, pulling back from the entrance to the kitchen.

“Not yet? You mean that they’re going to be together?” Ikki asked worriedly, clutching her sister’s shoulder.

“Well, given the situation with dad being gone for a long time, combined with Korra’s recent breakup with Asami, it’s certainly plausible. If this were anything like the books I read, they would have interaction after awkward interaction until the moment where one or both proclaims their love to each other.” She explained to her sister, making Ikki lean toward her in interest.

“And then what?” Ikki asked, head tilted to the side.

“Well…I imagine they would ‘cement’ their newfound relationship with a night of intimate, passionate lovemaking.” Jinora’s cheeks flushed red as she was already thinking about it.

“Wooow.” The younger girl remarked, amused.

“Wait, but what about dad? He’d be pretty mad if he found out, wouldn’t he?”

“Which is why none of us are gonna say a thing. Besides, I wanna see how this plays out firsthand.” She smiled, peeking back in the kitchen to see that her mom had left.

Jinora pouted slightly, standing up, Ikki following suit. “Alright, let’s head back, seems like it’ll be a while before we get there.”

Ikki giggled, walking beside her sister as they left the dining room. “You wanna watch mom and Korra do it, don’t you?~” She teased, making the other blush once more. “C’mon, sis, I can see it on your face.” She poked the other’s cheek playfully, making the older sibling groan lowly.

“Fine, I do.” She confessed softly, not wanting anyone else to hear it.

“Well, I wanna join!”

Jinora turned to her sister, a bit surprised to hear that from her.

“Wait, what do you mean? Like you wanna join me in…watching them?” She asked, still finding it difficult to say those words.

Ikki shook her head, “No, I mean I wanna join them do it.” She said, still smiling. “Korra’s so strong and buff, I always thought she was really hot. I wanna see what that Avatar can do in bed~” She giggled devilishly.

“What?! Ikki, you can’t do that. It’s supposed to be a tender, intimate moment for them. You can’t just burst in and say you wanna join in.”

Ikki turned to her sister, an eyebrow raised at her. “This is all assuming that it’s going to end like your books, remember? Not like this is gonna really happen like that. I was just saying I think it’d be cool.” She grinned with a chuckle, poking her sister in the side.

Jinora groaned softly, face red in embarrassment. “Right. Let’s just go, okay?”

“Aww, c’mon, sis. Don’t be like that. I was just messing. You can imagine whatever you want, kay?” she chuckled, now rushing off back to where her brothers were.

Jinora stood there for a few seconds, face still red as she watched her sister run off.

“…Maybe I wanna join too.” She said with a pout.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra stayed the night at Air Temple Island. She pretended and lied to herself that she didn’t know why, but she knew exactly why: to see Pema. She had felt weird about the air acolyte mother ever since she helped her out with the dishes. She wasn’t getting attracted to her or anything, right? She’s a married woman, after all.

However, the more she tried to deny it and push those thoughts away, the more Korra began entertaining them: helping Pema out in the kitchen, cooking her breakfast, feeling her lips against hers… No! She couldn’t let herself think of her that way! Korra scolded herself as she woke up in the female dormitories of the island.

She said she wanted to stay there for a while longer, trying to justify that she wanted to get away from the city, but she wasn’t fooling herself, it was because she wanted to see Pema again.

She woke up in her room, sitting up and stretching before getting up. She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a yawn as she scratched her head. She leaned her nose to her underarm, realizing right there that she was long overdue for a shower.

Korra packed up a change of clothes and a towel, heading to the communal female showers, hoping that she could get one before anyone else.

As she entered the bathhouse, Korra let out a sigh of relief, seeing no one else was there. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her body or anything, and she did understand that this was to replicate the communal state of the ancient air benders, but it still made her feel weird to be that naked in an open space.

Regardless, Korra took off her shirt first, exposing her tanned, sculpted chest and stomach, her breasts on display as she did. She still had scars and scrapes from all her adventures that she had, every single one etched into her skin. Next came her shorts and panties, which she tossed to the same area where her dirty clothes were. Her muscular thighs were proudly presented, donned with its own scars. Her sex remained unshaven due to a lack of grooming. The Avatar stood in front of one of the shower heads, reaching to the nozzle and began twisting it until water came out.

The sudden blast of cold water didn’t make Korra flinch, she preferred cold showers, probably due to her growing up in the Water Tribe. She stood under the nozzle, letting the cold water run down her body, her hand running through her hair and running around her body.

Korra grabbed the shampoo bottle that she brought, squirting some in her hand before running it through her hair, closing her eyes as she did, feeling her fingers run along her scalp as she did. Once she was done, she let the water run down her body, hand reaching over to the bottle of body wash. She rubbed the soap on her arms first, watching and feeling it foam up before rubbing it on her chest and legs.

Her fingers brushed by her crotch as she cleaned around it with her hands. Unfortunately for her, she found it difficult to not cave in to self-pleasure, especially since thoughts of Pema ran through her head. She knew she shouldn’t, but good lord, Korra never realized before what a wonderful woman she was.

She bit her lip, starting to rub the outside of her lower lips, doing her best to muffle her moans. Her eyes slammed shut as she thought of Pema’s soft, caring eyes, her bright smile, those soft hands that would no doubt feel amazing on her body.

Korra found herself leaning back against the shower, relieved and happy that she managed to get the communal shower before anyone would come in, all the while she massaged her clit with her index finger. Moan after muffled moan escaped her, her other hand over her mouth as she was getting herself off. Her heart raced as she imagined the acolyte’s hands on her own body, caressing her breasts, massaging her legs, touching her bare sex. She thought of if she was skilled with her tongue, how she would feel lapping at her own sex.

As she kept these images in her head, Korra rubbed herself off faster, eventually pumping her fingers inside her wet sex.

Her muffled moans were louder now as she finger-fucked herself, pressing harder against the wall as she let the cold water run over her body. Her climax was fast approaching as she arched into her digits, heart racing as she was on the cusp of climax. All the while, the only thing she could think of was Pema, and how she wanted it to be her between her legs.

With one final needy buck, Korra climaxed in the air, her arousal dripping down her thighs and down the drain as her body slacked against the wall of the shower. She was panting softly as she was coming down from the high of her orgasm.

Once she got her strength back, Korra began washing herself fully, relieved and slightly regretful of what she just did. But hey, no one saw her at the very least, is what she thought.

“Well, what was it like?” Ikki whispered to her meditating sister, who had recently just opened her eyes while meditating.

The two sisters were hiding behind the girl’s communal showers, Jinora now uncrossing her legs, a noticeable spot of arousal showing on her crotch as she did.

“Did you see her? Was she hot? Did she touch herself?~” Ikki asked excitedly, not giving her older sister much time to answer

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Jinora answered, a slight grin on her face as she looked over at her excitable younger sister.

“Nice.~” She grinned, leaning against her, “Looks like you could use a shower too, though, getting all excited~” She teased, glancing down at the other’s crotch.

Jinora’s face went red, “Oh, be quiet. Besides, I wanna give Korra her privacy.” She explained, making Ikki pout.

“That didn’t stop you from spirit projecting to her just now, did it?”

“Well, now the good part’s ove-“ Jinora stopped herself, hearing someone else starting to enter the showers.

Ikki peaked over to see who it was, managing to get a perfect view: it was Pema, with her own change of clothes and everything.

“It’s mom.” She whispered to Jinora, making the older sister’s eyes widen and her face turn red.

“A-Alright, I’m going back in.” She said quickly and quietly, crossing back in her meditative position, giving Ikki very little time to speak with her.

Korra was still catching her breath, hunched over slightly as she did. She just masturbated to Pema. The Avatar scolded herself for it, but at the same time, she didn’t do anything wrong. It wasn’t like she had a girlfriend anymore. Korra kept justifying it to herself standing up in the shower, about to turn the water off when she heard the door to the showers open. She turned to the entrance, instinct kicking in as she tried to cover herself.

Meanwhile, Jinora’s spiritual projection hid behind a wall, which gave her a perfect view of the entire shower room, and of the ensuing action.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” Pema called out, stepping into the shower rooms, turning to see Korra in front of one of the showers. “Oh, Korra!” She cried out in surprise.

Korra could feel her face getting hotter now, still doing her best to cover herself. Of course, of all people it had to be Pema. “Uhh, good morning, Pema.” She tried to sound casual and not totally embarrassed.

Pema just chuckled, “Oh dear, you don’t need to be embarrassed because of me. I’ve seen my share of naked ladies around here.” She assured, stepping inside more, setting her own change of clothes in one of the stalls by the shower.

Korra could feel her heart race as she watched Pema start to strip in front of her, and so casually. She watched as the older woman removed her acolyte robes, exposing what was under it. She only wore a pair of black lace panties underneath it.

Jinora also found herself staring at her partially naked mother, biting her lip as she reached down to her crotch. Though, she was in her astral projection form, which didn’t make her feel anything. She cursed at herself but continued to watch the show.

The older woman continued stripping down, pulling her panties down her legs, unaware of the effect the sight had on both the Avatar and her hiding daughter. She was now completely nude, setting her own dirty clothes to the side as she made her way to the showers.

“I hope you don’t mind me showering next to you.” She asked, deciding to take up the shower that was next to Korra’s.

“N-No problem at all.” Korra managed to utter, doing her best to hide her perverse glances at the other woman’s body.

Pema turned on the water, jolting with a gasp as she felt the initial sting of cold water before it progressively got warmer over time.

She should just leave Pema to shower by herself, she was done anyway and should leave the shower room. She shouldn’t keep looking at Pema like this, especially if the woman just wants a shower in peace.

And yet, Korra felt that she needed to do a more thorough cleaning, taking the bottle of body wash she brought and began rubbing it on her body once more. She was smart enough to not stare at Pema the whole time, though Raava knows she wanted to.

The way the woman’s hair ran down behind her shoulders, partially past the top of her back made Korra’s heart skip a beat. She also got a look at her legs, which were very shapely for a woman her age, no doubt the air bender lifestyle had a hand in that. She could also see a faint patch of hair above the other’s sex, no doubt the other kept herself trimmed.

Pema wasn’t born yesterday, she knew that Korra was staring at her, but why? She wanted to think that it didn’t have anything to do with the possibility that the other might be attracted to her. Then again, what other reason would there be?

Jinora knew exactly why: Korra had the hots for her. And she was there to watch it all go down, loving every minute of it. Though, she found herself focusing primarily on her mother. She didn’t question it too much, she just knew that her mother was a very lovely, beautiful woman, and that she wanted to see her get rawed by Korra.

“Korra, dear, could you help me wash my back?”

The Avatar turned to the other woman, looking into her sweet, soothing eyes before she nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She answered, watching as she turned around, exposing her bare back to her, as well as her shapely ass.

She managed to turn her attention away from the other’s rear and focus on what she was asked to do. She squirted some bodywash on her hand before placing it on Pema’s soft, smooth form.

Pema squeaked softly, feeling the other’s strong, large hands on her back. She hoped that the other didn’t hear it. She could feel Korra caressing and rubbing her back, Pema doing her best to not enjoy it and instead just take it as a friend cleaning her back up. Despite this, the older woman found herself wanting more of her rubs and gentle caresses.

Korra tried her best to not get any closer than what was necessary, but dammit, if she didn’t wanna get up against Pema’s ass right there. Nevertheless, she kept rubbing the woman’s back, feeling her soft skin as she circled her flesh with her fingers, going further down, just right above her buttocks. For now, Korra made sure to rub the older woman’s back, biting her lip as she caressed her.

Soon enough, the Avatar felt a bit adventurous, wondering just how far she could get away with this. At the worst, she just got a scolding, right?

She reached hand down to the other’s buttock, her other hand still on her back. She started caressing the plump flesh, biting her lip and holding back her hums of pleasure.

Pema gasped softly, feeling the other’s firm hand on her backside. She should be upset and call her out for it, but she wasn’t. She didn’t say anything, as if she wanted her to touch her.

“K-Korra, dear?” She spoke up, looking behind at her.

As soon as Pema said something, she pulled her hand back up to her back. “Sorry.” She apologized, looking away nervously before she felt that she was done with washing her back.

Jinora continued to watch the scene unfold, hiding behind the stall wall. She was hoping that this would turn into something spicier, but usually these types of things took time. That was what she told herself at least.

Korra was washing her own body once more, trying to not think about what she just did, or what Pema might think of it. She shouldn’t have taken advantage of that opportunity; Pema must be so upset at her. She then began to turn off the water for the showerhead she was under.

Pema turned around to face the Avatar, making Korra tense up at the other’s gaze. She turned off her own water, leaving her dripping in front of her. The only sound in the shower room was the water dripping from their naked bodies.

“Korra, you know we can’t do this.” The older woman said firmly.

“What are you talking about?” Korra asked, playing dumb.

“Korra, you know what I mean. I’ve seen the way you look at me, plus with what just happened.” She took a breath, glancing down. She then took the other’s hands in her own, a smile on her face. “I’m flattered, dear, really I am. But you know we can’t do this.”

Korra just stared at her, listening to her words. It wasn’t like she could object to it; she was right. But then why did she not want to admit it? “…I know, Pema.” She looked back into her eyes, feeling her concerned gaze as she did.

“I just…I never realized what an amazing woman you are. I guess it’s just me getting over my breakup, but I think you’re absolutely wonderful.” She confessed, watching as it made the older woman’s face glow bright red.

“Korra, that’s very nice of you to say, but we can’t go any further. I’m married, and even if Tenzin is gone, I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about us.”

“Too late, mom.” Jinora said to herself, sitting down as she watched the two of them with a grin, curious to see how this will play out.

Korra’s looked down in shame, she shouldn’t be shocked, and yet she found herself disappointed that she let herself indulge in such thoughts.

“…So, you knew how I feel about you, yet you still wanted to take a shower with me?” She turned up to the older woman, catching another blush on the other’s face.

“I just wanted to tell you somewhere private.” She tried to justify.

“Then why not just tell me later in my room?” Asked Korra, starting to push this line of questioning. Something then started to occur to her, something that she felt like was too good to be true.

“Unless…you _wanted_ to shower with me?” She took one of her hands, putting it over Pema’s, whose face was still red in embarrassment.

“Pema, it’s one thing to say that you don’t _think_ we should be together, it’s another that you don’t _want_ to.” Korra asserted.

Meanwhile, Jinora was grinning to herself, making mental notes on what was happening here, things to relay to Ikki when she came back and whatnot.

“Pema, do you _want_ to be together?” She asked, still holding the other’s hands as they stood in the shower room together.

The older woman thought about it, looking down at the ground, thinking about the repercussions of this: what everyone would think, how the kids would react, how furious Tenzin would be if he ever found out. Then again, Korra seems so genuine and caring. She made Pema feel so appreciated and happy.

No, she couldn’t let herself be seduced by those ideas. She was a married, committed woman. It would be horrible if she just decided to get with Korra just because Tenzin was gone.

But then again, would it really be all that bad? It would only be for while Tenzin was gone, right?

“Korra…” She started, looking up at the Avatar’s eyes, her own starting to widen as she silently stared. She was going to say that they shouldn’t be doing this, that it was wrong, and they should stop.

But all thoughts of that went out the window as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, pulling the Avatar in for a sudden, heated kiss.

Even Korra was surprised, her eyes wide and her heart racing as she felt the other’s lips on her own. She happily kissed back; eyes slammed shut as she pulled Pema in closer. She felt Pema’s lips part, her tongue pressing against her lips, prompting the Avatar to open them and grant access to her mouth. Korra eagerly reciprocated, her own tongue exploring Pema’s mouth. She could feel the other’s chest press against her own, moans muffled against her mouth as she found herself grinding against her.

Ikki remained outside the shower room, groaning as she watched her sister still meditate, bored out of her mind. However, she noticed the damp arousal that Jinora had on her crotch. Ikki could only imagine what the other was watching, it had to be better than what she was stuck with.

Pema moaned hotly against Korra, feeling the other’s cold body against her own, making her shiver. Wave after wave of emotions and sensations rushed through her: Arousal, disappointment, pleasure, worry, all in a matter of seconds. This felt so right, even though she knew it was absolutely wrong. Regardless, she kept going, pulling the Avatar close as she let her hands run down Korra’s back, feeling her chiseled body as she did.

Korra cupped Pema’s rear once more, with both hands as she found herself grinding against her leg. She didn’t care about anyone or anything else, all she was focused on right now was Pema, and how much she wanted to keep this going.

It was the Avatar that had to pull away, panting hotly as she was short of breath, her mouth hung open as she gasped softly for air. She stared into the other’s eyes, worried that what she did would upset her. She just stared back, as confused, worried, and unsure as she was.

Jinora bit her lip, wondering if they would go all the way right here.

“Pe…Pema…” Korra exhaled, hands travelling back up to hold the other’s hips. “Pema, what are-“ She suddenly felt the other’s finger on her lips, prompting Korra to be quiet

The older woman stared at her for a few seconds, thoughts racing as she did. If anyone found out about this, it would be the end. However, Pema decided that she wanted to give this a shot.

She leaned up to her ear, “Meet me by my bedroom at nightfall.” She whispered, which sent chills up the Avatar’s spine as she heard.

Korra’s heart raced as to what she might be implying, face bright red. “O-Okay.” She stammered, nodding as she felt and watched Pema pull away from her, heading over to where she put her clean clothes before changing into them. The Avatar stood there, dumbstruck at the sight of Pema drying off and changing before putting on a fresh pair of clothes and heading back out like nothing just happened.

Soon, Korra got dried and dressed before heading back out of the showers, and with what luck, as the other air benders started to crowd toward the showers together. Korra tried to see where Pema went off to, but lost sight of her. The Avatar decided to make her way to the mess hall to get something to eat.

Jinora’s projection vanished, the girl appearing back in her body with a gasp, being shook by her sister.

“Finally! We gotta go, Jinora.” Ikki said, standing up and pulling her sister to her feet.

Jinora took a second to reorient herself, remembering where she was. “Ikki, I think we might just have something~” She grinned, turning to her younger sister, who returned the knowing grin.

As the day went by, it felt like a decade for Korra, who was waiting impatiently for nightfall to come. It went by so slowly that she started second-guessing herself about the whole affair, ‘affair’ being an appropriate word. After the shower, Korra went about her day milling about on the island, getting breakfast, trying to meditate, playing with the air bender kids, two of them knowing full well why Korra seemed lost in thought.

After spending hours of trying to take her mind off and failing to do just that, Korra watched the sun set, hoping that by “nightfall”, she meant immediately after sunset.

She stared at the horizon from the gazebo that she took residence in for the time being, about to head out.

“Hey Korra, whatcha doing?” Ikki asked, a grin on her face as she leaned against the left side of the Avatar playfully.

Korra looked down at her with a slight blush, “Uh, hey Ikki. I was just watching the sunset.” She answered, feeling the young air bender wrap her arm around her. What was up with her?

“Oh, isn’t it pretty?” She asked, nuzzling her face against her side, feeling the Avatar’s toned body against her cheek, making her hum.

“Y-Yeah…” Korra eyed the young air bender weirdly, reaching down to give her head a pat.

“Um, say, I kinda have somewhere to be right now-“ She tried to pull away from Ikki, but the girl proved to have a strong hold.

“Wait! I was gonna ask you something.” Ikki loosened her hold on the other, looking up at her with a pout.

“Okay, what is it?” Korra asked, trying to hide her frustrations as he turned to the young girl.

Ikki froze for a second, now stuck trying to figure out what it was that she should ask her. “Umm…well, ya see, I was kind of wondering if uh…” She stammered for a bit, but then stopped when she could hear a low bell in the distance.

Korra caught it too, turning around in the direction of it. Probably just some air bender thing, she didn’t really look too deep into their culture yet.

“Actually, never mind, I just answered my own question. See ya! Have fun!” She hopped out of the gazebo and away from Korra.

Korra just watched her leave, confused, ‘have fun’? What did that mean? Regardless, the sky was getting darker, and Korra was getting more and more excited to see Pema again. She happily and quickly made her way over to where the woman’s room was.

Ikki dove into Jinora’s room through the bedroom, sitting on the bed as she waited for her older sister. She giggled to herself, remembering the feeling of Korra’s chiseled body against her, even if it was for a moment. She hoped that Jinora could deliver on her promise that she would get the chance to get it on with Korra.

The door opened and she saw the older sibling step in, unsurprised at Ikki’s presence.

“So, did you get it in?” Ikki asked, leaning against the headboard of the bed, watching as Jinora sat beside her.

“Indeed, I did.” She said with a grin. “Thanks for the distraction.”

“No problem, anything to help mom.” Ikki gave a thumbs up. “How and where did you even get that for her, anyway? And how do you know mom’s measurements?” She laid on her belly, looking up at Jinora.

“I have my ways. And I also looked through her clothes for reference.” She answered, looking down at Ikki, who gave her a knowing look. “…What?”

“You didn’t sneak off with one of her panties or anything, did you?~” She teased, sitting up, watching as Jinora’s face went red.

“I did not!” She assured, arms crossed and looking away.

“Then what’s that I see sticking out of your pocket?” Ikki pointed, making Jinora glanced over at her right pocket, seeing that there was nothing sticking out.

“Hah! I got ya!” Ikki teased, getting into a laughing fit as she saw Jinora fuming.

Meanwhile, Pema was in her room, dressed up in her acolyte robes, looking in the mirror. She looked at her shoulders and arms, nervously fidgeting with the sleeves, trying to cover more skin as she did.

Moonlight seeped into the room as she tried adjusting herself more, hearing Jinora and Ikki squabbling in the next room.

“What are those two up to?” Pema asked herself as she glanced out the window, seeing the city start to light up. Night was here, and she wondered if Korra would show up soon.

She got her answer as she heard a knock on the door followed by a “Hello, Pema?”.

The woman walked over, opening the door to see the Avatar standing in the hallway. “Oh good, you made it.” She said with a relieved smile. She stepped aside to let Korra in, closing and locking the door behind her as she did.

Korra’s heart was racing a mile a minute, her eyes solely focused on Pema as she watched the woman make her way to the bed and sit down.

“Come on, dear.” Pema patted the spot next to her, Korra doing as she said and turned to face her as she sat down.

Korra remained silent for a bit, unsure what to say, waiting for Pema to start the conversation.

“…Korra, what happened earlier today…we can’t let anyone know about it.”

Yeah, she figured this was the case, just telling her that they should forget about what happened and move on with their lives.

“Yeah, I know…” Korra said, downtrodden as she listened. She shouldn’t be surprised, or even feel bad, and she was. She could tell Pema was enjoying it too, so why was she acting like she just wanted to forget it all?

“You and I both know that what we just did was wrong, right?” She turned to the other, a look of worry on her face.

“But Pema, you enjoyed it as much as I did, I could tell.” Korra asserted, looking back into her eyes.

Pema tensed up, gritting her teeth slightly as her free hand gripped the sheets. She was right, she did enjoy it, even when she knew that she shouldn’t. Something about it felt so liberating and rejuvenating.

“…You’re right, I did enjoy it, Korra.” She confessed, the Avatar crossing her arms, no doubt proud of herself for making the other confess.

“But what’s worse is that I want to do more.” Pema added, looking down at the ground.

Korra gave a confused hum, surprised at what she heard.

“Do more? Wait, Pema, are you saying you wanna…have sex?” Her cheeks lit up as she said those words. Was Pema serious about this?

Pema stood up, turning to the Avatar as she did. “Korra, I love Tenzin and I still do. But I’ve also realized that I can’t last take these long periods of time without him here.” She wrung her hands slightly as she spoke.

“Korra, I want you to be my lover.”

Korra found herself slack-jawed, listening to Pema intently, now watching as the woman began to undo her acolyte robes right there.

However, instead of what she had on before, Korra found herself staring at Pema wearing a black negligee outfit, which just cut off right above her knees.

The Avatar was left speechless, and her face was completely red as she was at a loss for words.

“Ugh, this better all be worth it.” Ikki pouted, once again stuck sitting next to a meditating Jinora. The two of them sat on the bed side by side, Jinora projecting herself into her mother’s bedroom, hiding in the wardrobe. The door of it was ajar, perfect for getting a view without getting caught.

Jinora watched her mother, donned in the lingerie that she snuck into her room earlier, making the young air bender bite her lip in excitement. She definitely wished she could be in Korra’s position.

“Well? I can’t be the only one dressed in their undergarments, can I?” Pema teased with a grin, watching Korra fumble a bit as she removed her own clothes, leaving her in a bra and boxers.

Pema chuckled at the other’s eagerness, feeling her stare at her nearly naked form. It was such a thrill to know that the other wanted to be intimate with her.

“Pema, are you really sure about this?” Asked Korra, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only her underwear. She held the hand of the older woman as she sat beside her, donned in black negligee. Pema cupped the Avatar’s chin before leaning over to kiss her.

“I’m absolutely sure, love.” She assured, watching as Korra began to kneel in front of the bed in front of her, watching as Korra first began peppering her thighs with kisses.

Pema gasped softly, biting her lip as she could feel the other’s lips on her legs. She bit her finger, trying to stifle her moans as her other hand gripped the bedsheets.

How Jinora envied Korra, getting to taste her mother’s slender, beautiful legs and spirit knows what else. But she was confident in her plan, and that all she had to do was be patient. Be patient and enjoy the show.

Korra’s hands traveled up the older woman’s legs, sliding up to the hem of her outfit, pulling it up to reveal her pale, naked crotch, making Pema blush as well as she saw Korra staring at it.

The Avatar pulled her lips away from Pema’s legs, staring up at her prize, mouth already watering as she pushed herself closer.

Pema shuddered as she could already feel Korra’s hot breath tingling her loins, making her shiver and jolt slightly.

“You look so delicious, Pema~” Korra looked up at the other’s face, a smile on her own as she spoke.

The acolyte chuckled softly, unable to resist such enthusiasm. “Well then, feel free to eat as much as you- HAAAH!~” She cried out suddenly, feeling Korra’s tongue suddenly lap in front of her lower lips.

Ikki heard it from the other room, while she was holding out the pair of panties that Jinora had stuffed in her pocket. She at least hoped that no one else heard them.

Korra didn’t mind the noise Pema made, thought she didn’t think too much about other people hearing her, she was happy to know that what she was doing was making the other woman feel good.

She kept on lapping the woman’s sex, feeling her arousal start to trail onto her tongue, making Korra hum against her as she pulled the other closer.

The scent of the other’s cunt filled Korra’s head, making her own drip in her boxers as she hugged Pema tight.

Pema gripped the top of Korra’s head, letting out breath after heated breath, feeling her tongue lap at her entrance, her legs hoisted over Korra’s shoulders as she arched against her mouth.

Korra reached a hand down in her boxers, moaning against Pema as she rubbed herself off in her underwear. She was confident that Pema’s thighs around her head made for a perfect lock against her pussy.

The Avatar lapped all over Pema’s cunt, all the while she massaged her own lower lips, listening to Pema’s cries of pleasure as she did. Her heart raced as the reality of the situation was coming over her: She was full-on eating out Pema; and she was loving every second of it.

Pema was loving it too, though she still questioned whether she should or not. Oh, spirits, Tenzin would be furious if he knew about this; she was absolutely enjoying it.

“Ahh! K-Korra!~” She cried out, looking down at the Avatar through strained eyes, gripping her hair tightly as she could feel herself edging closer and closer to climax.

“I-I’m so close!” She warned, getting the Avatar’s attention, prompting her to lap ever faster and harder against her.

Korra stopped rubbing herself off, now focusing on making the older woman cum as she pushed her tongue inside Pema. She circled inside her wet, warm sex, tasting her all around her mouth as she did.

Pema kept gasping and whimpering in pleasure, her face glowing bright red as she pushed Korra’s face closer against her. She ground her hips against her, her moans becoming shriller and more desperate as she was close to orgasm.

Jinora watched intently, doing her best to not get caught as she focused primarily on her mom as she was on the cusp of orgasm.

“K-Korra!!” With a powerful, shaky cry of pleasure, Pema climaxed around Korra’s tongue, her womanhood constricting the other as she came. She coated the other’s lips with her orgasm as she clutched her hair tightly.

Korra had no other choice than to weakly lap up Pema’s release, swallowing it like it was her last meal. She muffled her own cries as Pema gripped her hair tightly, as well as her thighs pushing against the sides of her head.

Pema took a few moments to catch her breath, her hold on Korra loosening as she was coming down from her climax.

Korra pulled her mouth away from the other, still agape as she started to crawl up on the bed beside her. She took the other’s hand, a smile on her face as she brought it to her face, caressing her cheek into it.

Pema let out a soft chuckle, “Do you like that?” She asked, letting Korra nuzzle her face into her palm.

“Your hands feel soft.” Korra remarked, looking over at Pema’s flustered face.

“Why thank you, I do make sure to moisturize properly.” She remarked with a chuckle.

For the time being, the two just stared into each other’s eyes, basking in the post-orgasm haze. Pema liked caressing Korra’s face, it felt so nice and relaxing. That thought was soon discarded as the woman realized that Korra hadn’t cum yet. She pulled her hand away, making Korra gasp as she watched Pema get up and leave the bed, heading over to her nightstand.

“What is it?” Korra asked, watching as the woman reached in her drawer. She then pulled out what was clearly a vibrator wand, making the Avatar gasp softly.

“Don’t worry, love, I always make sure to keep it clean and charged.” Pema assured, crawling back on the bed beside Korra, wand in hand as she wrapped an arm around her.

“Now come on, let me see your cute pussy~” She whispered in her ear, making Korra shiver in arousal. She heeded the other’s words, pulling down her boxers to reveal her wet, hairy pussy.

“Mmm~ You look absolutely beautiful, Korra.” Pema praised, turning to the Avatar and pecking her cheek.

“Th-Thank you, Pema.” Korra’s heart raced as she heard those words from the older woman.

As the two kept on, Jinora was having the time of her life watching them. She was still upset that she couldn’t properly get herself off, but she was proud to witness it, nonetheless.

Unfortunately, all Ikki could do was wait around in Jinora’s room, not even managing to hear what was going on in the other room. Curse her sister and her stupid spirit powers.

Pema smiled as she brought the tip of the wand right above Korra’s pussy, looking at the other’s flushed face as she did.

“Are you ready, dear?” She asked, her thumb on the switch as she turned to the Avatar.

She nodded in response, glancing down at the toy, then at Pema. “Y-Yes, Pema. I’m ready.” She answered, hearing the toy turn on.

The tip just grazed her and Korra already found herself white knuckling the sheets, teeth gritted as she tensed up.

“Relax, Korra. It’s okay.” Pema said into the other’s ear, gliding the toy slowly up and down the other’s lower lips.

Korra did as she was told, relaxing her body as she felt the toy slowly ride up and down her sex.

“S-Sorry, I just don’t u-use a vibe that often.” Korra stuttered, shivering against Pema as she arched herself against the toy.

“Oh, do you want me to stop-“

“No! No, please, keep going.” Korra quickly answered, whimpering hotly as she loosened her grip on the sheets.

Pema continued to rub the wand up and down Korra’s womanhood, relishing in the Avatar’s shrill, desperate moans. She then turned to the other woman, her free hand cupping her cheek before she leaned forward to place her lips against hers in a heated kiss.

Korra eagerly kissed back, moaning into the woman’s mouth as her cunt soaked the toy with her slick. She could taste the other’s tongue against her own, prompting her to fight back with her own as she kissed her deeply. She could faintly taste what she had for dinner, which she would have guessed was some kind of pasta dish. Regardless, Korra found herself arching against the toy more and more, already feeling herself getting close to climax.

Jinora still watched from the wardrobe, biting her lip as she envied Korra’s position, wishing she was the one that was getting touched by her mother and getting whispered assurances from her.

Pema pulled her mouth away, hearing the other’s sudden, alarmed moans. “Are you getting close, dear?~” She asked with a playful grin.

Korra could only nod, the only sounds out of her mouth being desperate moans and whimpers. She gripped the sheets tighter, her hips arching against the toy, grinding faster and faster until the inevitable.

A howl of pleasure shot out of Korra as she climaxed, soaking the sheets under her with her orgasm. Her head shot back, and her body tensed up, feeling her climax shoot through her being.

In the other room, Ikki found herself laying in Jinora’s bed, a hand down her pants as she rubbed herself off, the idea of seeing Korra orgasm getting her riled up. And it didn’t help that she knew Jinora was getting a front row seat.

As quick as it came, no pun intended, Korra could feel herself go slack on the bed. Her body was coated in perspiration as she laid on the bed beside Pema, who turned off the toy and set it on top of the nightstand.

The mother held Korra close to her body, caressing her bare, chiseled form as she did. “You did wonderful, Korra. You were amazing.” She praised, feeling Korra return her pleasant caresses.

“Th-Thanks. So were you, Pema.” Korra looked up at her, giving her a smile before leaning in to peck her lips.

Pema returned the smooch, now laying in bed beside the Avatar, staring into her eyes.

“Let’s get some rest, dear. We had quite a night~” Pema grinned, reaching over to take Korra’s hand.

“Wait, should I leave? I don’t want people to get the wrong idea if they see us leave your room together.” Asked Korra, sitting up. She only just now started to consider the implications.

“Korra, please, stay.” Pema said, almost pleading with the Avatar not to leave her for the night.

Korra could feel the other hold her hand tighter as she sat up. She looked down at Pema, at how needy and distraught she looked. Well, it wasn’t like she wanted to leave either.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” She grinned, laying back down beside her.

“Excellent.” Pema grinned, pulling Korra back close to her body.

A yawn then escaped the older woman, turning away from Korra’s face as she did. “Excuse me.” She said, making the Avatar chuckle.

“Tired?” She asked playfully.

“Yes, thanks to you~” Pema teased, giving Korra’s stomach a playful poke, making her giggle some more.

Then it was Korra’s turn to let out an interrupting yawn, making Pema chuckle.

“Let’s go to sleep, okay?” The older woman asked, pulling Korra in close, feeling her start to pull the blanket up closer to them.

“Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Pema.” Korra pecked the other’s cheek as she started to close her eyes, her body relaxing into the bed.

“Goodnight, love.” Pema returned the kiss, sleep starting to take over her as she closed her eyes and dozed off, arms still wrapped around Korra’s body.

The two women fell fast asleep in each other’s embrace, a smile on their faces as they did.

Jinora finally snapped back into her room, her face flushed and her breath ragged. The first thing she saw was Ikki touching herself on her bed, which didn’t set well with the older sibling.

“Um, excuse me?” She said, making the younger sister jolt and freeze up, turning to the previously meditating girl.

She pulled her hand out of her pants, wiping her slickened fingers on her clothes before facing her.

“Well, how did it go?” She asked, resting her chin on her palms as she faced Jinora.

“I think it worked like a charm.” Jinora said confidently, arms crossed and a sure smile on her face.

“So, what do we need to do now? Wait for tomorrow?” Ikki asked, leaning against her sister curiously.

“Yup. I’ll let you know when we go in.” Jinora assured, turning to her excited-looking sister.

“Are you sure this will work?”

“It has to. Besides, don’t see why it wouldn’t when we got them wrapped around our finger~” Jinora chuckled mischievously. “Now please, leave my room. I got some long overdue ‘business’ to take care of.”

“Alright. Happy jerking! See ya tomorrow, sis.” Ikki hopped off the bed, knowing that she just made Jinora’s face go completely red as she left.

As soon as she saw Ikki leave, Jinora promptly locked the door, laying back on her bed, grabbing the pair of her mother’s underwear that she got earlier and brought it to her nose.

She deeply inhaled the scent with a low moan, reaching hand down into her pants as she did.

“This has to work…” She trailed off as she touched herself.

As tomorrow started to dawn on Republic City, the first rays of sunlight began to shine into every window. Korra was the first to wake up, her eyes cracking open as the sun peeked into the room. She watched Pema as she slept, bringing a smile on the Avatar’s face. She just laid in bed with her for the time being, feeling content.

Not much time passed before Pema woke up, the first thing she saw being Korra looking back at her.

“Good morning~” Korra said lowly as she saw the other wake up. She watched as Pema sat up, stretching as she did, still wearing the black negligee that she wore from last night. She sat up with her, stretching with her.

Pema hopped off the bed, undoing the outfit that she had on last night, now showing her naked form to Korra, who sat there and stared.

She didn’t seem fazed that the Avatar was seeing her naked, as she walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out some proper underwear. The older woman then turned to Korra, a knowing grin on her face.

“What? See something you like?~” She teased, making the Avatar blush brightly.

“I do.” Korra said, hopping off the bed as well, fully naked already as she pulled Pema in for a sudden kiss, of which she happily reciprocated.

After pulling away, Korra stared into the other’s eyes, a smile on her face.

“So, do you wanna maybe…try this out again?” She asked hopefully.

“Are you kidding? Of course!” Pema said enthusiastically, pulling Korra in for a hug. “I’d love to, Korra.”

A huge wave of relief washed over Korra, hugging the other as she felt her naked body against her own. After a few seconds, she pulled away, looking her in the eyes. Her smile started to fade in realization of their situation.

“…I should probably get going. Wouldn’t wanna give people the wrong idea.” Korra walked over to pick her clothes up, getting dressed.

“Oh, right…” Pema said lowly, putting her underwear back on. “I understand, dear. But hey, we still have tonight to look forward to.” She tried to cheer them up.

It worked on Korra for the most part, the Avatar now finished putting on her shoes. She made her way to the door, opening it slightly to make sure there was no one out in the halls.

Luckily for them, the halls were bare, giving Korra ample time to sneak out.

“I’ll see you later, dear.” Pema said, watching as Korra left.

“I love you.” She added, unsure if Korra heard it or not.

Regardless of whether it was heard, Korra quickly made her way to the dining room, ready to get some breakfast. She was starting to get used to the meatless diets of the island, plus she heard that they would be swapping cooks today, which was a relief for Pema to get some much-needed rest.

The day taxed on, Korra seeming more chipper than usual, and definitely excited for tonight. Korra spent most of her time around the gardens, humming to herself as she thought of what else her and Pema would do, her heart racing at the idea of them sharing a secret love. Of course, she saw Pema occasionally throughout the day, giving her casual waves, trying to hide her excitement at seeing the woman. Ironically, the day felt like it was coming to an end faster than yesterday. It was sunset once more, and Korra was about to make her way back to Pema’s room.

“Hey Korra!” Ikki suddenly hopped beside the Avatar, making her stop in her tracks, facing the young air bender.

“Hey, Ikki.” Korra greeted, a bit frustrated with the young girl. “What’s up?” She asked, not wanting to make the other feel bad.

“Well, we just wanted to talk is all.” She explained, turning to Jinora, who was now walking toward the two of them.

Korra turned to Jinora, seeing her approach, noting the grin on her face.

“Talk? About what?”

Jinora cleared her throat, ready to speak, “We know about you and mom, Korra.”

The Avatar’s heart skipped a beat, her blood running cold as she assumed the worst. How did they know? Why do they know?

“…What about me and Pema?” Korra asked, hoping that this was just gonna be one of those scenarios where it turned out that they were talking about something different.

“About you two being into each other and banging.” Ikki answered, making Korra’s entire body start to shake with nerves.

Korra could feel her heart racing, and her breath shortening as she realized that she was found out. No, her and Pema were found out.

“Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone, Korra.” Jinora assured, making the Avatar do a double take.

“R-Really?” Korra asked hopefully, but judging by the knowing look Jinora gave Ikki, there was a catch.

“But, we want something from you.”

Of course, of course there was a catch. Korra groaned to herself, face in her hands as she massaged her temples briefly before pulling her hands away.

“Alright, what is it? I don’t really have money, you know?”

“Oh, don’t worry, nothing like that.” Assured Jinora, putting a hand on Korra’s shoulder, making the other tense up.

“Well what is it then?” Korra asked, getting impatient.

“We want to-“  
“We wanna join!” Ikki interrupted Jinora, making the older sibling groan.

“Ikki, I said I was going to be the one to tell her!” She almost whined, turning to Korra, who just stared at them wide-eyed.

“So yeah, we want to be a part of the action. And we know that you were just gonna head up there, right? So, let’s get to it~” Jinora grinned, taking one of Korra’s hands, Ikki taking the other as they tried to pull Korra along back towards their mother’s room.

Korra let herself be dragged by the two sisters, her mind rushing as she tried to process what just happened.

Pema was in her room, getting ready for Korra, not bothering with the negligee this time as she sat on the bed in her robes, watching the door excitedly to see Korra again.

There was a knock, and Pema hopped out of bed to greet the Avatar, opening the door to see not only her, but her two daughters as well.

“Hey mom.” Ikki waved with a grin, making Pema step back a bit in surprise.

“Um, hello dear.” She greeted back, turning to Korra, confused.

The Avatar looked distraught; her mind occupied with too much as she felt the two girls let go of her hands.

Pema looked between the three of them, unsure what was going on right now. “Is there something you two wanted?” She asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Yes, actually.” Jinora spoke, sitting beside her mother, watching as Ikki leaned against Korra, who finally took a deep breath and processed everything.

“Pema…they know about us.” Korra said, which made the older woman turn to her in shock.

“What?!” She turned to Jinora and Ikki, who looked unfazed by the accusation.

“But how?! Korra, you didn’t-“  
“Of course I didn’t!” The Avatar raised her voice, but then lowered it. “I don’t know how, but they know. And they said that they’ll tell unless we…”

Pema eyed the other, confused as to why she stopped. “…Korra?” She asked sternly and worriedly.

Jinora rolled her eyes, “We’ll tell dad and everyone about this, unless you let us have sex with you.”

Pema froze up, staring at her daughter, mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief.

“…You what?” She asked, thinking that misheard her.

Jinora faced her mom, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Mom, I know this sounds insane, and I get why. But I mean it when I say I think you’re a wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman. I’ve desired you for a long time, and I would love nothing more than to feel your beautiful body and make you feel like you’re on cloud nine.”

Pema found herself blushing at her daughter’s confession. It was the strangest thing, hearing your eldest daughter confess her feelings to you. This whole situation was strange, after all.

“I just wanna see Korra nude and all mine~” Ikki added, still practically attached to Korra as she held on to her side.

Korra groaned to herself, trying to find some sort of way out. “But you’re still kids.”

“So? What you’re doing is wrong anyway.” Jinora snapped at Korra. “I’m not even mad about it, but I like to use the hand I was dealt with.”

Pema sighed, resting a hand on Jinora’s shoulder. “Jinora, dear. You know how wrong this is, right?”

The eldest daughter rolled her eyes, “Yes, mom, and I don’t care. I want to be intimate with you. And Ikki wants Korra, also.” She added, pointing to her sister as she hummed against the Avatar’s toned stomach.

Korra didn’t bother fighting back as she watched Ikki practically worship her.

Pema turned to the two, then at Jinora, “…And this will be a one-time thing, correct?” She asked hopefully.

“Well…for now. Unless maybe I feel in the mood to do it again sometime~” Jinora smirked at her mother.

“I’m still your mother, young lady.”

“You’re also still going behind your husband’s back.” Jinora quipped, no doubt shutting the older woman up, making the other sigh with a groan.

“What do you think, Korra?” She asked, resting her chin on her palms.

“I mean, not like we really have a choice, right?” spoke Korra, looking down at Ikki, then Jinora. She could see how confident the two girls were.

“…Very well.” Pema yielded, making Jinora’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Really?? Oh, thanks, mom!” Jinora cheered, hugging the woman tightly, not so subtly nuzzling her head between her covered breasts.

“Alright, alright, just give me some space.” The mother pulled back, looking down at Jinora.

Ikki reluctantly pulled away from Korra, joining beside Jinora.

“Alright, here’s how it’s going to go: Korra, you and Ikki are going to be intimate together, mom and I are going to be intimate together. If you two want, you can be intimate with each other while it happens.” Jinora explained casually, watching as Korra and Pema sat on the edge of the bed, holding hands as they focused on the two young girls.

“So…did you want us to do is in turns? Or like, altogether?” Korra questioned, squeezing Pema’s hand tighter.

“We could do it altogether.” Ikki assured, walking over to Korra, sitting in her lap. “I can’t wait to feel these strong hands on me~” She chuckled, reaching to one of the other’s hands to put it on her chest.

Korra blushed, feeling the other’s covered chest as she sat in her lap.

“Well, I feel that’s good enough, let’s get naked.” Jinora said surely, already starting to remove her clothes. Ikki joined her, stripping down to reveal their young, naked bodies.

The two women stared at them, surprised at how confident and, dare they say, alluring they were. It was a very strange feeling for Pema to see her daughter in an erotic light, but nevertheless, it was there.

“Well, aren’t you going to join?” Ikki asked, turning to the other two, watching as they promptly removed their clothes, tossing them to the ground. The two women were naked now, sitting together on the edge of the bed.

Ikki couldn’t hide her excitement, giggling as she rushed over to Korra, straddling her lap as she did. “I’ve been waiting for this for a while~” Ikki licked her lips as she began grinding against Korra’s thigh.

Korra looked down at Ikki cautiously, then turned to Pema, unsure.

“…Just do what you wanna do, Korra.” She said, watching as her daughter was practically humping the Avatar.

Korra then brought her hands to Ikki’s hips, caressing them as she looked down at the other’s face.

Ikki hummed happily against Korra, leaning up to latch her lips around the other’s breast, making Kora gasp in pleasure.

Pema watched the two before turning to Jinora, who sat beside her on the bed, taking her and as she leaned up to kiss her on the lips. It was a real kiss, one that Jinora was fired up for. She pushed her tongue inside her mother’s mouth, making the older woman cry out in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Pema just kissed back, her eyes closed as her tongue mingled with Jinora’s, all the while she could feel the other’s hands travelling to her breasts.

It was all sorts of taboo and forbidden, but the strangest part was that Pema didn’t seem to care. In fact, she slowly found herself getting into it. The youthful energy that Jinora displayed impressed the older woman, making her moan against her mouth as she kissed her.

Korra now had Ikki grinding against her like a dog in heat, she could feel her wet, virgin sex grind against her thigh as she held her still. She glanced over at Pema, who was sucking face with Jinora on the bed.

“Hey, Ikki, you wanna try something?” She asked, looking down at the young air bender, who smiled at the prospect of doing something sexual with the Avatar.

“Yeah, I do!” She cheered, watching as Korra laid down on the bed, in front of her, legs spread. Ikki stared at her wet pussy, licking her lips as she did.

“Rub your cunt against mine~” Korra said, “It’ll feel really good.” She assured, watching as Ikki spread her own pale legs, doing her best to line herself with Korra. After a bit of trial and error, Korra helped her by overlapping one of her legs over her, helping Ikki slide in with ease.

As soon as the two felt the contact, they both let out a shrill whimper of pleasure, the contact of their two vaginas making them shudder in arousal.

Ikki was the one to start grinding, moaning and shuddering against Korra as she felt the other’s sex against her own. “K-Korra!~” She moaned out, hugging the other’s leg as she ground against her.

As this was happening, Jinora took charge with Pema, pulling her mouth away from her lips and began suckling on one of her nipples.

Pema let out a low shudder of pleasure as she felt the other’s lips, lightly suckling her. Such a familiar feeling, but in a widely different context. It was surreal, but pleasurable.

One of the elder daughter’s hands traveled down to Pema’s crotch, feeling her wet she was as she glided her fingers over it. She ran her digits up and down her lower lips, listening to her mother whimper and moan at the contact. She kept circling her nipple with her tongue, glancing up at Pema, whose face was red in arousal as she found herself grinding against her digits.

“J-Jinora, dear~” She moaned out, making the young girl’s heart skip a beat.

She popped her mouth away from her chest, “Yeah, mom?” She asked, still rubbing her off.

“P-Please put them inside mommy~” She begged, looking down at the other, hoping that her tone would entice Jinora to do as she said.

And it worked, Jinora was more than happy to start fingering the older woman, relishing in her cries of pleasure as she pumped her small, slender digits into her.

Pema was enjoying this way more than should be allowed, but she was far past the point of return. She might as well relish in this as well. She kept bucking and bouncing against the other’s hand.

“M-Mommy, I’m so happy to touch you like this.” Jinora confessed, getting wet as well from the heat of the moment. She was in heaven.

“Haaah! Korra! I-I’m gonna cum!” Ikki warned, hugging Korra’s leg tighter as she tribbed against the other faster and harder.

“K-Keep going! I’m almost there!” Korra warned, gripping the sheets beneath her tightly as Ikki kept rutting against her.

The young girl did her best to hold out for Korra, tears threatening to spill out. After more desperate grinding, Ikki found herself unable to hold out, shrieking in pleasure as she came against Korra.

The Avatar reached down to rub herself off the rest of the way, not even upset with Ikki as she came before her. Soon enough, Korra joined her in orgasm, feeling the young air bender’s limp, sweaty body lean against her.

Pema cried out suddenly, looking down at Jinora, who gaped at her. “J-Jinora, dear, would you like to taste mommy’s pussy?~” She asked, the excitement on the eldest daughter saying it all.

She pulled her hand away from her mother, taking a brief moment to lick it up, relishing in her taste as she did.

“Now dear, lay down on your back.” Pema commanded softly, watching as Jinora did just that. It was adorable how obedient she was.

Jinora laid on the bed, watching excitedly as Pema sat down on her face, almost immediately she began lapping at her wet sex, hearing the woman’s moans as she did. She could also feel the other grip her head, pulling her in closer to her core as she licked deeper inside her.

Pema whimpered and moaned as she looked down at Jinora, biting her lip as she ground against her. She couldn’t help but be impressed with the young girl’s oral skills.

She felt bad that she wasn’t getting any attention, though. She reached a hand behind herself, resting on Jinora’s thigh before traveling up to her crotch. She could feel the other gasp against her as she touched her virgin sex.

A smirk settled on Pema’s face as she began teasing her fingers against her entrance.

The sensation made Jinora pull back from her mother, crying out in pleasure at the touch. “M-Mommy!” She moaned out, looking up at Pema.

“I didn’t say to stop~” Pema chuckled, watching as Jinora went back to eating her out. She kept on rubbing the other’s pussy, biting her lip as she felt the other’s flexible, skilled tongue inside her.

Jinora’s heart was racing, her sex leaking against her mother’s digits as she ate her out. They felt perfect inside her, making her buck against them as she kept licking the other out. Her grip on the older woman’s thighs tightened as she could already feel her orgasm approaching. She cursed herself, blaming the heat and excitement of the moment.

“Are you getting close, Jinora?~” Pema looked down at the other, hearing her desperate, muffled whimpers. “You better make sure you make mommy cum before you do~”

The young air bender felt a sense of duty at those words, a sudden burst of energy making her pick up the pace and lap inside Pema faster. This caught the older woman off guard, making Pema cry out in sudden pleasure, gripping Jinora’s head tighter with one hand, the other still doing her best to rub her out.

“J-Jinora!” She called out, grinding against the teen’s tongue as she was edging closer to orgasm.

The thrill of knowing that she was doing a great job at getting her mother off was a pleasure in of itself for Jinora. She opened her eyes as she looked up at her writhing, desperate mother as she straddled her face. She continued to eat her out, knowing that the woman was close to orgasm, as was she.

“I’m close, Jinora!” Pema cried out, sweat running down her body as she rutted faster against her daughter’s mouth.

Jinora went as fast as she could, her tongue and mouth aching as she gave it her all for the other, bucking faster and harder against her digits as she was closer and closer to orgasm.

Pema kept gasping and panting as she was teetering on the edge, leaning more and more until finally it hit her like a ton of bricks. A shrill cry of pleasure left her as her head shot back, coating Jinora’s tongue with her slick as she came. She slipped two fingers deep inside Jinora, feeling the other climax with her as she did. She clutched Jinora’s hair tightly with her other hand, keeping herself steady on top of her.

Moans muffled against the older woman’s sex as Jinora came against her fingers. Her mind was fuzzy, and her body was on fire. She held on to her mother tightly, as if she would lose herself in this immense pleasure. It was without a doubt the best orgasm Jinora had thus far.

The two of them came down from their climaxes, Pema laying beside Jinora on the bed, eyes partially shut, and her breaths ragged and hot. She reached over to cup the young girl’s cheek, a smile on her face. “You did amazing, Jinora.” She praised before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Jinora felt her face heat up slightly, looking back at her mom. “Thanks.” She answered, licking her lips as she still tasted her.

The older sister then turned over to Ikki, who was still laying on top of Korra, a smile on her face as she turned over to her.

Korra lifted her hand up, now starting to pet Ikki lightly as she laid down, letting the other rest on top of her as they laid in bed.

“That was pretty fun. You did great, Ikki.” The Avatar praised, watching how her words made the young girl beam and giggle.

Jinora couldn’t help but feel satisfied as she watched the two of them cuddle.

“Told you it would work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob


End file.
